Room for History
In the year 2251 the Unified Earth Alliance (UEA) convened and determined that planet Earth had reached the point of no return and would die within the next two years. The core of Earth was overheating and causing a domino effect in the form of natural disasters. An earthquake dropped part of California into the sea, a tsunami completely wiped Australia off the map. Hawaii and Japan were destroyed by volcanoes. The natural disasters were endless, and the world's greatest minds could not decide on the cause. Some said it was climate change, while others believed it to be a globalist government conspiracy. Even fewer believed it to be the act of aliens. It was pandemonium, and then they arrived. They called themselves the Nex, an alien race from within our galaxy. Their planet had suffered the same fate as Earth and indeed was already gone. Luckily for them their technology far outstripped that of Earths, and after leaving their planet and searching for years on end, they had finally found a planet capable of not only sustaining life, but one that also didn’t show any signs of the calamity that befell their planet, and now earth as well. For the Nex their luck ran out after finding this planet, they no longer had the population numbers to continue their species. And so, in an act of altruism, set out to find any planets suffering from the same plight, and lead them to the Last Planet. Because of the Nex and the integration of their technology, of the 13 billion humans that existed on Earth, one hundred million made it to the last planet. Humanity arrived at the Last Planet and learned they were not alone. 5 other alien species’ that were also seeking refuge had arrived at the Last Planet before them. The Relikan, an alien race of robots were amongst the first to arrive, beaten only by the Codex an android like alien race with an appearance eerily similar to that of humans. Next came the Kem’ lo morphs, aliens with the ability to shapeshift, shortly followed by the Vero, a race of aliens that humanity likened to angles due to their majestic and alien beauty. The arrival of Humanity and the Izzen, an all male warrior race, were almost simultaneous, with Humanity arriving only months after their arrival. While the Last Planet was large enough to hold the vestiges of these remaining races in the Milky Way, due to Relikan interference the plant was quickly becoming one that humanity and other carbon based lifeforms would not be able to survive on. Humanity, while they had found a viable planet, could not survive there. They lived on their ships surrounded by strangers, and foes unable to communicate. That is until a Unicomm soldier (female) a scout, was saved from a fate worse than death at the hands of the Izzen, by a Vero seer. It was at this point that the language of the Nex was established as the lingua franca, forming a soft alliance. Humanity and the Vero then reached out to the Kem’lo morphs, and learned that Relikan terraforming was the cause of the atmosphere deteriorating for their races. Before approaching the Relikan the three nations also approached the Codex and the Izzen to ask for their assistance. The calls for cooperation to the Codex fell on deaf ears, their population continuously on the move, their leaders could not be reached. The Izzen directly shot down any ideas of working with what came to be known as the Triumverate, and said they would deal with the Relikan on their own. When the Triumverate approached the Relikan to ask them to stop terraforming their planet they were denied, and the first war, the Genesis war, took place. Though the Relikan were numerous, and their metal bodies powerful, the combined might of the Triumverate, and the harrying attacks of the Izzen pushed them back, destroying their terraforming machines. The Relikan then took up residence underground. The world entered a stage of developing nations. While they have the technological expertise to push themselves further as industrialized nations, there is a great unrest between the nations, with alliances flipping back and forth. And if that was not already enough for them to contend with, there are times when they have to fight the land itself, causing the displacement of cities and sometimes even countries. Blurring the borders of nations even further and sounding the drums of war. Even within the small pockets of coexistence that drive the differing species to work together to survive, their cultural differences such as religion, and morality drive them apart. As the War of the Regions became a thing of the past a new threat arose to test the resolve of those seeking to live life on the Last Planet. Death's Hand and the Ganag, two groups bent on dominance and destruction setting the races of the Last Planet back at each others throats and to war with the planet and it's denizens. Until the truth is finally been exposed, and the Morain’s have been revealed as the true enemy. The arbiters behind the creation of the death cults, the killers of planets, the hands of calamity. These hundreds of years of battle for survival amongst themselves, was nothing more than a sick experiment. A spirit of cooperation and harmony has settled upon the races of the Last Planet. This new spirit of cooperation, and the capturing of Morian technology has allowed the inhabitants to fight back against these false gods. While they are not able to completely eradicate the Morian’s from existence, through their combined effort and great sacrifice, they are able to push them from their galaxy and reclaim it as their own.